Amnesia en cuatro partes
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Manuel tiene un accidente y no recuerda nada. Martín se desespera porque, después de tantos años de rechazo, todo vuelve a ser como si el chileno nunca lo hubiera amado. ¿El argentino se rendirá esta vez? Parece que si... ArgentinaxChile


Título: Amnesia en cuatro partes.

Pareja: Argentina x Chile

Primera parte.

-Tiene amnesia.

-¿Q…qué? No, por dios, decime que me estás jodiendo…

El doctor lo miró sin expresión, un poco molesto por la carencia de formalidad en el lenguaje del chico.

-En el choque debió haberse golpeado muy fuerte en una parte frontal del cerebro, bloqueando los recuerdos. Él no perdió su forma de ser pero perdió todo recuerdo de su vida anterior. No recuerda ni su nombre. Usted, "Martu", era el primer contacto de este chico en su celular, asique decidimos llamarlo. ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con el paciente?

Martín se quedó callado.

-Pero, ¿No recuerda nada? ¿Nada de nada?

-¿Cuántas veces debo repetírselo? "Nada de nada". Ni su nombre. ¿Ahora puede responder a mis preguntas?- Dijo bastante irritado por responder mil veces lo mismo.

-Soy su pareja y él se llama Manuel Gonzales.- Susurró con tono ausente, la cabeza maquinándole a full.

-Ah- El doctor anotó en el cuaderno que tenía mano.- El paciente, Manuel Gonzales ya está apto para que le dé el alta, aunque aún no estar cerca de estar recuperado. Va a tener que hacer tratamientos psicológicos…

El rubio dejó de escucharlo y cuando el tipo dejó de hablar preguntó si podía entrar a verlo.

-Sí. Es más, llévatelo.

Martín frunció el seño. Emergencias médicas las pelotas, eran todos unos hijos de puta.

Entró a la habitación con sigilo, tratando de mantener la calma. Lo intentó pero no lo logró, no cuando Manuel lo observó con esos ojos curiosos y tristes.

-¿Te acordás quien soy?- Tenía que decirlo, tenía que hacer esa pregunta sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

El chileno negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te acuerdas de quién soy?- Dijo con cierta ironía, extrañamente burlón.

-Sí, Manu…

-Manu… el… ¿Gonzales?- Vaciló y luego, despacito, se fue extendiendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Recordás con esa facilidad?- De repente la esperanza lo ahogó, como una ola fuera de control.

-No. El doctor dijo que por el golpe se me va a hacer muy difícil recordar. Dijo que si no recuerdo algo de primera es casi imposible que me acuerde después, porque dice que algunos recuerdos quedan bloqueados o una wea así. Además, ¿Qué esperabas? Es mi nombre. Es lógico que lo recuerde con una ayudita…- Suspiró, intranquilo- Ahora, dime quién eres.

-Tu novio.

-Mentira.

-¡Es cierto!- Exclamó Martín con desesperación, casi gritándole.

-Yo no soy gay y en esas cosas no me podi' engañar.- Replicó con decisión.

A Martín se le cayó el alma al suelo.

-¿En serio, no te acordás? Soy Martín, Martín Hernández. Tu amigo de la infancia, compañero de piso y por única excepción, el único y primer hombre que te ha gustado. ¿No me recuerdas?

-No.

El argentino lo miró durante un rato largo, viendo un vacío existencial en esos ojos color miel que siempre había adorado con todo su ser.

-Está bien. Supongo que necesitas tiempo. Vamos a casa…

-¿Vivo contigo?

-¿No me escuchaste? Somos pareja, como si estuviéramos casados pero sin ser formal. En casa están todas tus cosas…

Manuel puso cara de asqueado, lo que afectó doblemente a Martín.

Paciencia, se dijo. Paciencia. Una virtud que nunca pudo poseer.

El viaje a su casa cerca de la Cordillera de los Andes –del lado del territorio chileno- fue extraño. El castaño, por primera vez desde que se despertó, no quería que le contaran. No de la forma en que su "amigo" le relataba cómo era sus vidas juntos y esas tantas cosas que les hacían querer vomitar. No, no quería escucharlo. Ni siquiera era una persona que le cayera bien.

Manuel se encontró con sus cosas, obteniendo cientos de recuerdos que aparecían en su mente como un archivo al que solo había que descomprimir en su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por asociar el objeto encontrado con su personalidad. Encontró, por ejemplo, las frases en la heladera que él mismo había escrito. Estaban pegadas con un imán y escritas en un papel cualquiera, cortados un poco deformes y con letra no muy prolija por el atacaso de inspiración del momento. Eran bonitos y pequeños pensamientos y con solo pensar en ello recordó varias cosas, como todos los demás poemas que tenía escondidos en un cuaderno adentro del cajón de las facturas de la casa, a sabiendas de que Martín no tocaría nunca ese cajón porque no se encargaba de esas cosas. También recordó, al ver la PlayStation del argentino, cuál era su videojuego favorito y cual detestaba.

Iba recuperando todo, todo al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose fascinado y bastante feliz. Pero no recordaba nada del extraño quien aparentemente era su compañero de cuarto y estaba completamente enamorado de él. No, no recordaba absolutamente nada.

-Manu… ¿Ni siquiera…?

-¡No! Enfréntalo po weon me acuerdo caleta de cosas pero nada de ti, ¿Seguro que erai tan importante?- Cuestionó estallando, habiendo soportando al rubio durante todo este tiempo taladrándole el cerebro con preguntas y recuerdos falsos que no tenían cabida en su cabeza.

-¡Yo SOY re importante!- Le gritó el argentino, sacándose de quicio, totalmente frustrado.

-No tení garantía de que no eres un acosador con quien vivo y aprovechó de mi estado para decir que estai enamorado de mi pa' que yo me lo crea.

-¿Eh...? ¿VOS ME ESTAS JODIENDO? Dejá de boludearme, vos sos el pelotudo que parece que así estás jugando con mis sentimientos.

-No te pongai maricón que…- Manuel fue interrumpido por el pronto abrazo del rubio- ¡SUELTAME!- Gritó con furia, tratando de alejarlo.

-¿Querés que te ayude a recordar? Bien.- Suspiró con tristeza- 15 años tenía cuando me di cuenta que no sentía por vos amistad. Que era más…

-E…espera, ¿Me estai escuchando? Suéltame, weon, AHORA.

-…andaba todo confundido pero no importaba. A los 16 me animé a invitarte a salir. Me rechazaste. Me deprimí. En ese año tuve mi primera novia, pero igual yo no la quería. A los 17 me confesé. Me rechazaste otra vez. Tenías novia, era obvio. Tuve mi primera vez por pura frustración, mis primeras andanzas y todas esas cosas. A los 18 elegiste como carrera Literatura y yo no quería pero bueh, terminé tomando la misma carrera que vos para que estuviéramos juntos, a ver si tenía alguna oportunidad. Asique nos fuimos a vivir a este departamentito que alquilamos. A los 19 me ofrecieron ser titular en un equipo de fútbol extranjero pero los rechacé. Para quedarme en Chile con vos. Ese mismo año tuviste tu segunda novia, fue una mierda. Estabas como enamorado y yo a ella le caía mal y obviamente yo la odiaba. Un día ella te preguntó en frente mío "Tu amigo o yo, elegí" y vos me elegiste a mí y yo me sentía re feliz, y cuando se fue vos me dijiste que me odiabas. A los 20 ya andábamos masomenos mejor. Te regalé un oso de peluche gigante, pero así gigante para el día de San Valentín y vos te re enojaste pero después lo empezaste a usar como sillón porque era más grande que vos- Hizo una pausa, Manuel había dejado de quejarse y escuchaba callado. No podía ver su expresión por el abrazo y de repente una pena inmensa invadió a Martín.- A los 21 ya te hacia todo tipo de regalos y vos te seguías enojando mal, pero mal y a mí no me importaba. Un poco a vos tampoco. Fue todo el año así. A los 22 empecé a trabajar en un bar y me hice un montón de amigos, fue un año donde vos te centraste en los estudios y yo de andar de fiesta y emborracharme. A los 23 te sacaste mal por mi regalo de San Valentín, aunque era así como normalito. Me dijiste que entre nosotros no podía haber amistad por mi culpa y que querías que me mudara. Nos peleamos como nunca ese día y después me pediste perdón pero sabíamos que todo andaba para atrás. Yo empecé a salir con una mina que conocí del bar para ver qué onda y hacerte caso ¿No? Y vos parecía que la odiabas, y te ponías celoso y la mina esta fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y terminaste por confesarte así todo re lindo y terminamos juntos- A Martín se le quebró la voz, haciendo otra pausa. Pestañeó repetidas veces para no llorar.- A los 24, fui feliz. Puedo asegurar que era el hombre más feliz de todo el puto planeta. Y vos también. Y ahora… vino este accidente de mierda…- No pudo continuar por el esfuerzo de no gimotear, aunque su cara ya estaba empapada de lágrimas.- Ahora, ¿Te acordás de algo por lo menos? ¿Te acordás…?

-…No.

Martín lo soltó y se escabulló rápidamente al baño. Ni bien entró se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta a llorar.

Casi diez años perdidos. Totalmente al cohete. El hecho de intentar algo toda tu vida para que después no sirva para nada… no, eso lo mató. Interiormente, Martín se estaba muriendo en la literalidad de la palabra. Le dolía el pecho a tal punto de que le costaba respirar y no podía hacer nada para contener ese llanto que lo consumía en silencio.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Por primera vez, odió haber nacido. Odió estar vivo.

"La vida quiere que te rindas, ¿No te diste cuenta, Martín?" Le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. La de a conciencia, la del razonamiento.

"No es que no quiera pasar otros diez años intentándolo. Es porque no puedo." Se dio cuenta de la realidad de esas frases que se iban formando en su cerebro.

No puedo. No puedo mentalmente. No puedo pasar por todo otra vez, no puedo. Ni física ni mentalmente. No puedo.

Segunda parte.

-¿Seguro que no te queri quedar? Me siento un poco culpable de que te pagues el viaje…

-Necesito irme.- Lo interrumpió el argentino, mirando el avión sin emoción.

-Haz lo que creas mejor.

-Es lo mejor para los dos. Perder contacto. Yo no te jodo más y me busco una vida.- Repitió su plan en voz alta, tratando de convencerse.

-Ok- El chileno asintió.- Gracias por todo, por ayudarme desde que salí del hospital. Que tengas un buen viaje- Forzó una sonrisa al extraño, puramente formal.

-Chau.

Martín se marchó antes de comenzar a ponerse a maricoear en el medio del aeropuerto. Se subió al avión con el corazón vacio y una promesa de buen futuro sin rumbo ni sentido. Porque Manuel no lo recordaría. Se quedó una semana esperando que lo recordara, contándole millones de cosas que solo él tenía el orgullo de saberlas, de haberlas vivido.

Pero Manuel no recordaría. Y no ponía empeño en querer recordar.

A Manuel realmente no le interesaba.

Tercera parte.

Los ojos marrón claro se abrieron, rodando en la cama para ponerse de espalda a la ventana, por donde entraba la luz del sol que le molestaba.

Acurrucado entre las sabanas y frazadas trató de pensar si había soñado algo. Los sueños le traían recuerdos.

Sí, de repente recordó.

"_-¿Esto es en serio?_

_-Sí, ¿Por qué no?_

_Martín llevaba un oso de peluche gigante que tenía un moño en el cuello de color rojo con los contornos dorados y en sus patitas sostenía una bolsa enorme repleta de dulces y caramelos._

_-Feliz Día de San Valentín._

_-¿Tu…? Teni un tornillo zafado…- Dijo más sorprendido que enojado._

_-Sí, ya lo sé. Bueh, no importa. Tomá._

_Manuel recibió el oso con una sonrisa, antes de recordar que esto estaba mal y debía estar con el ceño fruncido regañando a Martín. Sin embargo, se había levantado de buen humor y no tenía ganas de reñir con él._

_-Eh, tú, pedazo de idiota, fleto de mierda, yo no me voy a comer todo esto.- Lo insultó, esta vez, en broma. Sacó la bolsa de las manos del oso antes de sentarse arriba del peluche.- Esto es cómodo. Como sea, siéntate aquí y ayúdame, estos dulces no se van a comer solos._

_Martín le hizo caso con una sonrisa tan gigante como el oso, acompañándolo._

_-Mañana vamos a tener dolor de dientes.- Se quejó el chileno._

_-¿Importa?_

_-No realmente.- Sonrió emocionado al ver tanta porquería azucarada en sus manos."_

Manuel estaba sentado en la cama, casi sudando.

El sueño fue… oh, dios. Algo que no quería recordar. Pero más cosas florecieron a raíz de este solo fragmento feliz….

-La bolsa. La bolsa de caramelos está guardada en la casa- Puedo recordar, mirando el oso abandonado en el otro lado de la habitación.

No le dio importancia a nada. Ni al sueño ni al oso ni a la bolsa.

Pero a medida que fue transcurriendo el día, el paradero de la bolsa que alguna vez contuvo ricos caramelos se le fue haciendo una obsesión y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo donde la intuición le dijo que permanecía guardada.

Con un chuchillo de la cocina, comenzó a hacer palanca a las maderas que componían el suelo de su habitación. Cuando sacó unas cuantas maderas flojas, encontró una caja. Al sacarla se dio cuenta que era mucho más grande de lo que él imaginaba y que en el agujero en el que estaba podía caber una persona agachada o un niño. ¿Por qué tanto problema para esconder una caja?

Bueno, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Derramó el contenido de la caja en el suelo, desparramando los miles de objetos que estaban en su interior.

Pequeños peluches. Cartas. Papeles. Cajas. Bolsas. Muñequitos.

Todo tipo de cosas románticas que vagamente reconoció como regalos de Martín. Comenzó a husmear, sorprendido.

Lo primero que encontró fue una caja de chocolates vacía. La marca le indicó que el producto había salido fortunas.

Agarró otra cosa, lo primero que se encontró. Una carta.

_Manu,_

_Soy un asco para escribir cosas, ya lo sabés. Agradecé que me tomo el tiempo de escribir esto._

_Qué decir, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pelotudo! Te quiero un montonazo, me alegro un montón de que ya seas todo un machito jaja por favor, que carta más pedorra. Es la última vez que te escribo una carta. Ojalá la pases súper re que te contra mil bien en este día._

_Espero que disfrutes de mi regalo. Seguro que tus amiguitos de la universidad te van a regalar cosas re caras y finolis, pero yo te quiero regalar algo que realmente te guste. Eso nada más._

_ Te quiero, te amo, te lo que sea,_

_ Martín._

Manuel se quedó mirando la carta atontado, antes de buscar el supuesto regalo entre todas las cosas pero no encontró nada que datara la misma fecha que la carta. Decepcionado, guardó la carta para encontrarse algo más en el interior del sobre.

Un par de entradas para uno de los festivales de música más grandes de todo el país.

A Manuel le dio un vuelco al corazón, recordando lo que su mente etiquetó como uno de los mejores días de su vida.

"_-Pero no veo bien- Se quejó Manuel a los gritos, haciendo pucherito._

_-Eso e pasa por petizo- Martín rió maliciosamente._

_-Cállate._

_-Veni, chabón._

_El argentino se agachó y le indicó al otro que se subiera a su espalda._

_El chileno dudó y dudó y dudó pero el recital empezó y dejó de dudar._

_El rubio lo alzó haciéndole caballito y él pudo observar todo como si estuviera delante de todo, casi con lujo de detalle._

_Esa noche saltó, bailo, cantó, gritó y rió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida."_

El castaño miró los objetos con algo parecido a cariño, inspeccionando cosa por cosa ahogándose en un montón de momentos felices e inolvidables.

Arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho nada por detener la partida de la persona que más lo había amado en su vida.

Cuarta parte.

Manuel se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró profundamente antes de entrar.

Todavía no podía creer que hubiese seguido a Martín hasta Italia… ¡Italia! Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

El club era más grande de lo que parecía y se mezcló con la gente para pasar desapercibido por el momento. Espió al argentino, completamente concentrado en el partido como para identificar que el amor de su vida estaba en de incognito en la tribuna.

Cuando terminó el partido, Martín estaba festejando de un lado al otro que habían ganado gracias al doblete que había aportado al gran partido. Parecía casi feliz… casi.

Manuel se le acercó con disimulo y le tocó el hombro despacito, un poco avergonzado de estar irrumpiendo en lo que vendría a ser su nueva vida.

El rubio se dio vuelta de un tirón, todavía con la adrenalina a flor a piel. Sin embargo, toda su pequeña felicidad se vino abajo al ver a su "ex".

-¿M…Manuel? ¿Qu-qué mierda hacés vos acá?

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, en privado si es posible.

-Hee, sí. Seguime.- Le respondió un poco ido, todavía shockeado.

Salieron a la calle y entraron al hotel que había en la misma cuadra. Dieron un par de vueltas por los pasillos hasta que Martín encontró su cuarto pagado por el mismo club. Cerró la puerta con llave y prendió la luz, mirando con expectación al chileno. Más que expectación se podía ver un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Inseguridad.

-¿Qué necesitás?

-Hemm… yo… recuperé algunos recuerdos- Dijo con voz dudosa.

Martín cambió inmediatamente.

-¿En serio? ¿Te acordaste de mí?

-No, solo son algunos fragmentos de momentos así como sueltos…

-¿Randoms?

-Eso- El chileno le sonrió levemente, sonrojándose por la sola acción que lo hizo sentirse estúpido.- Hum, ¿Entonces?

-Entonces… somos novios de vuelta…

-¿Qué? No, espera, yo nunca dije eso…

-Bueno, reformulo mi respuesta. Entonces, ¿Querés ser mi novio de vuelta?

-…- Manuel enrojeció como un tomate- No… sé.

-¿Para qué viniste?

-Para ver si recuperaba más recuerdos…

-Las mentiras hacen llorar al niño Yisus… Nah, en serio. Viniste por mi ¿No?

-¡No!- El chileno lo miró seriamente pero al otro no parecía importarle.

-Lo que sea. Solo dame un abrazo.

-No.

-¿Por?

-Porque… oh, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber gastado caleta de plata para poder…

-Venir a verme, ¿Viste?- El argentino lo abrazó a pesar de las protestas quejumbrosas de parte del otro.

-Bésame- Murmuró Manuel. ¡Solo sería un experimento! Para recuperar sus tan preciados recuerdo…

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste.

-No, no te escuché…

-¡Martín conchetumare…!

El rubio rió y le plantó un beso corto para callarlo… causando en el otro un estallido de millones de imágenes de los miles de besos que le había recibido y otro cuantos que había dado. Se quedó en un estado vegetativo por unos segundos, tratando de parar tantos recuerdos parecidos a los gifs de Tumblr que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-¿De qué te acordaste?

-¿Qué wea te importa?

-Bueh, igual no es muy difícil adivinar…

-Cállate.

-Che, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si te contesto que no, me la vai a hacer igual asique, dale nomas…

-Me encanta, no te acordás nada de mí pero me conocés- Manuel pestañeó extrañado porque recién se daba cuenta de que aquello era verdad.- Ahora, mi pregunta: ¿Te acordás de alguna vez que lo hayamos hecho?

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Te repito la pregunta?

-¿QUÉ?- Repitió con sarcasmo.

-Eso es un no.- Martín sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos extrañamente familiar- Mejor. Segunda primera vez…

-¿QUEEEEÉ…?

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de putearlo. El argentino lo tumbó sobre la cama.

-¿Querés recordar más cosas?

-No, ¡No de esta forma!- Exclamó nervioso, tratando de zafarse.

-No te creo…

Esta vez lo beso largo y tendido, con un toque de desesperación. Lo tomó de la cintura posesivamente mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo instintivamente.

Manuel lo empujó lejos, jadeando por el mareo que le proporcionaron los viejos recuerdos y el cuerpo caliente de Martín. Quiso completar esos recuerdos con las sensaciones que solo aparecían como una seguidilla de descripciones que a su mente poeta se le habían ocurrido en el mismo momento de pasión.

Dejó entrar a esa lengua pecadoramente deliciosa a su boca, dándole lucha con su propia boca. Le rodeó el cuello vorazmente, devorándose al rubio con avidez y pasión. Pero perdió la razón cuando, con un gemido del argentino, éste comenzó a masturbarlo por adentro del pantalón. Hábil y rápidamente, crudo y sin tapujos.

-Nggh…

-Gemí.

-Nnno…

-¿Por?

-Porque noo…

Martín ralentizó sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que le lamia el cuello.

-Hu…mmm…

-Al final no me respondiste… ¿Querés ser mi novio… de vuelta?

-…

-¿Manu?

-Yo si te respondí… yo te dije que no sé.

-La respuesta es sí o no- Le murmuró al oído sin dejar de masajear su entrepierna tortuosamente con el mismo movimiento lento y repetitivo.

-Hmm…

-"Hmm" no cuenta como respuesta… por ahora.

Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando los puños en las sabanas, sintiéndose venir muy rápidamente.

-¿No me vas a responder?

-Eres… un puto weon… insoportable- Susurró entrecortadamente con la respiración agitada, cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

-Sí, ¿Y? Solo quiero mi respuesta.- El rubio detuvo el movimiento con una sonrisa seductora.

-Y yo algo a cambio.

-¿No creés que ya te estoy dando bastante?

-Si lo menciono es porque no, no es suficiente- Manuel también sonrió, desafiante.

Martín tiró de sus piernas, apoyándolo sobre su regazo y juntando sus erecciones con rapidez.

-Ojito, vos eeh, porque si te metés conmigo te va a ir muuuuy mal.

-Weon, yo…

-…Muuuuy mal.

-Mart…

-Muuuuuy…

-Vete a la mierda.

Martín tarareó de acuerdo mientras abría un poco las piernas para rozar sus partes con las del chileno.

-Dejame hacerte recordar. Todo.- Se inclinó, un poco difícil por la posición.- Cada beso, cada caricia, cada…

-Oh, cállate fleto, ¿Y si yo no quisiera recordar?- Desvió la mirada hacia la pared lejana, mordiéndose los labios con impaciencia.

-Entonces vamos a tener que hacer muchos recuerdos para reemplazar los que no querés recordar.

-¿Tan malo erai para que no te quiera recordar?- Se burló.

Cosa que descubrió que no tuvo que haber hecho.

-¡AHH, M-MARTÍN!- Se tapó la boca con la mano, odiándose por haber gritado de esa forma.

El rubio había continuado su masturbación anterior pero mucho más rápido, mientras le mordía el cuello con fuerza y lo aplastaba contra la cama. Comenzó a sacarle la ropa de prepo, sin darle oportunidad de procesar cualquier acción o reacción.

-Quiero… ahora quiero que ya no recuerdes nada. Nada más que el sentimiento- Le susurró cambiando un poco de expresión.- Quiero volverte a dar razones para enamorarte de mí y tantas noches para recordar que tu cuerpo no va a poder olvidar no importa cuántos accidentes tengas o cuantos aviones te caigas en la cabeza.

-Weón- Manuel lo miró a los ojos, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-Claro, es mala idea empezar nuestra nueva relación con dolor de culo pero vas a ver que ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta…- Sonrió con maldad antes de seguir con lo suyo, ignorando las puteadas por parte del chileno.

Pero de todas formas Manuel sabía que en el fondo de toda la cuestión, Martín tenía razón. No podía recordar hechos en concreto aunque sí podía sentir lo que había sentido alguna vez. Y sabía que era bueno.

Porque Manuel quería enamorarse de Martín.


End file.
